Verdad que Duele
by Girlycard
Summary: Ella lo sabia... nunca lo tuvo.


_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen ambos son del gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo no hago esto por dinero solo lo hago para el disfrute de ustedes y el mío. _

**Titulo:** Verdad que duele

**Summary**: Ella lo sabia... nunca lo tuvo.

**Pareja:** SasuSaku .

**Autor: **Girlycard

**Nota autora:** Que decir, aquí esta uno de mis delirios, estaba escuchando una de mis canciones favoritas y simplemente llego la inspiración, aunque la pareja no me atraiga demasiado creo que va de acorde a lo que quería plasmar pero en fin disfruten este pequeño fico.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sasuke-Kun había vuelto a la villa, para muchos no había sido felicidad ya que ellos lo consideraban un traidor, quien si estaba feliz Naruto, ya que según me decía que había cumplido la promesa de traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Pero como no todo lo que brilla es oro; para mi simplemente su presencia me hacia daño, no es que el me tratara mal, pero simplemente verle me hacia el corazón trizas.

Aun recuerdo como fue, habían pasado ya siete meses desde que vivía de nuevo en Konoha, yo aun pensaba en el como mi amor platónico, sin duda había algo dentro de mi corazón que me indicaba que había una pequeña posibilidad. Así que con todas las ilusiones y por supuesto decisión, invite a Sasuke-Kun a comer.

Como a eso de las 2:00 p.m. ya me encontraba en el sitio, el lugar era un restaurante no muy concurrido por lo tanto era ideal para lo que iba a decirle. A las 2:05 Sasuke-Kun entro en el local, al verlo me sentí muy nerviosa y bastante cohibida, y eso dio lugar a un gran sonrojo. Sasuke diviso el lugar, yo levante y moví la mano en acto de que me notara, dio resultado ya que cuando me vio se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba.

— Hola Sasuke-Kun, me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación — Lo salude muy efusivamente, pero creo que mas que nada fue mi maldito nerviosismo.

— Hola Sakura — Dijo con voz seria. El peli negro me seguía tratando como antaño, pero un poco mejor, de hecho se podría decir que nuestra amistad mejoro en cierta medida, pero sin duda alguna Sasuke siempre seria el mismo.

A la hora de ordenar, Sasuke-Kun ordeno bolas de arroz, yo por mi parte ordene curry. La comida transcurrió normal, el peli negro seguía siendo muy reservado, pensaba que a lo mejor le costaba adaptarse ya que no era fácil si la villa te consideraba un traidor. Pero como su orgullo era grande, solo ignoraba los comentarios de la gente, gente que no sabía los motivos que lo habían llevado a desertar de la villa. Y como eso es parte del pasado, era mejor olvidarlo y mejor enfocarse en el presente.

Al terminar de comer, decidí que era el momento preciso para hacer lo que tenia pendiente.

— Sasuke-Kun tengo algo que decirte — Cuando el peli negro escucho lo que había pronunciado, enfoco su mirada sobre mí.

— Pues... creo que tengo que decirte esto, pero tu ya lo sabes de antemano... aunque, me gustaría que lo volvieras a reconsiderar ya que como al fin cumpliste tus metas y ya no hay nada que tengas que hacer... entonces lo que te quería decir era que... — Al momento en que iba a decir lo ultimo el azabache se me adelanto. — me amas — Expreso el azabache mirándome, pero en su mirar no había ese mirar serio y frio, si no que era un poco difícil de explicar ya que no sabia muy bien que quería transmitir en ello.

Al escuchar lo último solo pude agachar la mirada y asentir con la cabeza. En ese momento Sasuke-Kun se acerco hacia a mi, tomo delicadamente mi cabeza e hizo que nuestras miradas chocaran. Al encontrarme con esos ojos negro solo pude observar un sentimiento de 'lastima'.

— Sakura — Haciendo una pausa. — Esto es difícil para mí, aunque creo que el único que va a salir herido de todo esto vas a ser tú — Al escuchar esas palabras ya presentía que todo estaba acabado. El prosiguió — Lo único que te puedo decir es... gracias, pero sobre todo gracias por ser una buena amiga, para mi siempre serás eso, se que ahora debes estar muy herida, pero no quiero que te creas falsas ilusiones hacia mi.

Yo solo podía escuchar atentamente cada una de sus palabras, el simplemente era honesto conmigo, el no me quería como algo mas. Yo me sentía miserable ya que esa era una forma sutil de rechazarme, aunque por una parte estaba agradecida ya que el me consideraba una amiga y eso en verdad no tenia como pagarse, saber que era útil a alguien sin lugar a dudas es genial.

Y así fue como todo paso, aun lo recuerdo y al hacerlo en mi rostro no puede evitar formarse una mueca de tristeza, pero las cosas son así.  
Ahora me tengo que marchar ya que tenernos misión, de nuevo el equipo siete se formo solo que con un extra Sai. Creo que tendré que darle tiempo al tiempo, y se que algún día encontrare esa persona por la cual mi corazón lata incesantemente, aquella persona que me hará feliz, por lo tanto Sasuke-Kun es mi compañero de equipo y amigo. Ya no estoy tan triste como antes, ya que tengo a esos tres, si lo de Sasuke paso y ya, ninguno volvió a tocar el tema, pero el siempre será mi primer y único amor.

* * *

Que decir sobre esto, se que no es bueno, pero no podia quitarmelo de mi cabeza, pero en fin. Espero les haya gustado Ja Ne.


End file.
